Techniques disclosed herein relate to antenna positioning in a wireless communication system. Location information of a wireless communication antenna may be used in many applications. For example, the location of the antenna may allow a location-based service to determine the location of a mobile device. However, in many cases, an antenna supporting structure (e.g., a cell tower of a base transceiver station) may be deployed in a particular location unknown to or not readily accessible by a user. Information regarding the locations of various antennas or antenna supporting structures may only be available to mobile service providers that use the antenna supporting structures or other entities responsible for the antenna supporting structures for various reasons. In some circumstances, even mobile service providers may not know the exact locations of many antenna supporting structures inside and/or outside of their own networks. For at least these reasons, it is difficult to get complete and accurate information regarding the locations of various antennas and antenna supporting structures.